mothership2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
On midnight of January 1st, 2000, Y2K happened. On that night, Martian surveillance systems of Earth became bugged, and thousands of Martian surveillance ships saw critical errors in their camouflage systems. Panic ensued for both Earthlings and Martians, as Earth's governments assumed they were under invasion when Martians were just here to watch Y2K unfold. The Martian surveillance ships were stranded in Earth's atmosphere, defenseless, filled with terrified aliens who just came for a show. The ships were shot down within hours, triggering AI defense systems on Mars. Robots flooded the streets of major cities around the world, and were loose for a few hours before the shut down command arrived from Mars. A global apology was issued by the Martians, but much damage had already been done. As an apology for the accidental invasion, the Martians offered to help clean up several major cities, and trade advanced technology for food and land. Pale Springs, Washington is chosen as a trade hub for Martian tech, and a colossal Mothership is parked above the center of the city where it would stay indefinitely. Martian technology was integrated into society, and eventually Martian citizens were brought over on transport ships to live on Earth, abandoning many of the harsh underground cave cities of Mars. By 2002 Mars and Earth were were full trade partners. Even though neither side really wanted anything to do with one another, the partnership was kept out of mutual fear of war between the two planets. The area under the Mothership in Pale Springs quickly becomes a slum, as it receives little sunlight, and is under heavy control by the unpredictable Martian Houses. At the center of the city is a 1000 ft trade center, known as Pale Pike, which is topped by the Mothership, and it's beam of light used to transport people in and out of it's hangar. Fear and tension surround Pale Springs, as only high ranking officials are allowed into the ship. Rumors about the ship's content are constantly talked about. The Church of Terrestrials is formed, a group that discriminates against martian citizens and want the ship gone. Also formed is The Martian Protection Agency, who want to see full integration of Martians into society, and also want access to the Mothership. A religious group stemmed from Catholicism is formed, known as the Church of Gorgis, who believe the Martians are a twisted manifestation of Jesus' second coming. This Church exists despite the fact that most Martians are Jewish. Society is tense, as the Pale Springs branch of US military (known as Flathats) took a major hit from the effects of Y2K and the Martians' invasion, and have to be ready for war. almost everyone carries a weapon, violence is very common on the streets. But the wealthy are full of hope, as they are optimistic about the possibilities of space travel, and other inventions. A reignition of 60's era passion about space travel ensues, as the US and Russia are in locked in a race to see who leaves the galaxy first. Nearly four decades later in 2036, the events of Mothership 2000 begin. You (The Player) are a field journalist with the Pale Press, tasked with finding as much information about the Mothership and The Martians inside as you possibly can. This will lead you to gather connections in Pale Pass, gain entry to the city, scale Pale Pike, and board the ship. There you can uncover a fatal flaw in the ship's system, which could cause a brief power failure in the ship, causing it to crush the city at 12:00 AM Jan 1st, 2037. What you do with this information will decide the story’s outcome, and the fate of the city, along with your own.